1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lottery display sign that can be wirelessly interconnected into a network for controlling a display and is adjustable to not only accommodate different static graphic images and illuminated numerical displays of potential payoffs and variable related information but to also automatically adjust luminance contrast of the sign to its environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Display signs that have been used in casinos and in retail outlets for providing information relating to game play or a lottery payoff are known. With regards to slot machines utilized in a casino, an electronic adjustment of the potential jackpot is frequently utilized to inform the player of the value of a possible win and to create excitement on a casino floor to encourage players to invest their money based on an illuminated potential jackpot.
Illuminated signs are also utilized to display potential lottery winnings, for example as sponsored by various states and made available in various commercial outlets such as convenience stores. As with the casino slot machines, there is a necessity to change the value of a potential lottery jackpot based on the total prior value of the lottery tickets that are purchased.
LED signs composed in a seven segment array are known to be able to provide a value from 1-9 and 0 by selective activation of the individual segments.
In order to provide illuminated signs of a compact configuration, there have been attempts to provide strips of LEDs to permit a compact edge lit signage.
In such an environment there is still a need to provide a compact lightweight adjustable illuminated lottery sign that can maximize the advertisement capabilities in a compact configuration that will support additional functional features while accurately enabling an updating of the potential jackpot to the consumer. Such an illuminated sign should be easily manufactured and capable of various forms of display.